YouTube Shenanigans
by MiraAndLexi
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons and other characters make YouTube channels. Having to deal with internet hate, relationships, family, etc. can get really stressful. But they keep going anyway. [Modern!AU] [YouTube!AU] [Pairings: Kristanna, Jackunzel, Mericcup, Axelsa] Written by Mira.


**Chapter 1**

"Anna, it's time to eat." shouted Anna's older sister, Elsa, from the other room.

"Okay. I'll be there in two minutes and thirty-seven seconds." Anna replied, hardly focusing on anything else but her computer screen.

Elsa sighed then sat down at the table. "She's watching YouTube videos again, isn't she?" she rolled her eyes and smiled before digging into her food.

Once Anna's video finished playing, she walked out of her small room and into the kitchen, taking a seat across from Elsa.

"So, who were you watching this time." asked Elsa.

"Rapunzel." Anna paused, thinking Elsa may not know who that is. "Uh, Rapunzel Corona, a YouTuber, she does-"

"Oh, the beauty guru?" Elsa cut-in.

"She does more than just beauty videos!"

Elsa laughed. "I know, I know. Jeez, viewers get really protective over their YouTube idols, don't they."

Anna poked at her food with her fork. "Well, they've helped me out a lot. They help keep me going and make it a little easier after..you know. Mom and Dad...yeah."

Elsa understood. Ever since their parents died in a terrible accident, Elsa wasn't just an older sister anymore, but a guardian for Anna. So, even though Anna would spend most of her time on the internet watching videos of strangers, no, friends on YouTube, as long as it kept a smile on her little sisters face, she didn't mind having to pay such an ugly bill. Anna's happiness always came first for Elsa.

Elsa tried to think of a way to break the depressing atmosphere. "Anyway. You can borrow my makeup anytime if you want to do your makeup like Rapunzel does in one of her videos sometime. I won't mind."

"Really!?" Anna shot up in excitement. "I mean..sure. Yeah. I'd like that."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah. Now hurry up before your food gets colder than it already is."

Anna looked back down at the disappointment that was her dinner. "Well, maybe if you cooked it fully it wouldn't get cold so fast."

"It doesn't bother me." Elsa replied.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully and they both laughed it off, finally taking a bite of their food.

* * *

"OH HOLY FF-F-FISHSTICKS. WHAT WAS THAT?" Shouted the 19-year-old white-haired boy at his computer screen. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. Okay, I'll hide in here. He'll never find me here." The boy chuckled. "I'm so good at this game. Take that you evil-" there was bashing and scratching noises coming from his computer. The monster did, in fact, find him. "AH SHIIIIIIIITAKE MUSHROOMS." he yelled, sliding back in his chair and almost falling out from the horror or the monster attacking him.

_**"Game over."**_

He slid back up closer to his computer screen and started talking to it. "Why the heck would you guys recommend Amnesia to me?! You all will be the death of me, I swear." He smirked, which seemed to be his signature thing, since people in the comments of his videos always say how much they love it.

"Well, I think I'll end this here. Like and Comment if you want to see more of me playing Amnesia and nearly peeing myself. Or Subscribe if you liked this and want to watch any of my other gaming videos! I also have a vlogging channel where I post daily vlogs, so you can get to know me when I'm not screaming at my computer screen. Just click on the button on the video. Or, if you're on mobile, links will be in the description. Well, see ya' next time!"

He waved to his video recorder before turning it off. "Oh, god. Please tell me the mic was on." he looked and checked to make sure everything was working, and it was. "Thank god." he closed his game and opened up his video editing program. "Well, time to edit the shit out of this and upload it. What a life." He laughed to himself. Even though what he does can be really repetitive and editing can be really stressful or boring, he still loves what he does; knowing it makes people who watch his YouTube videos happy.

After a few hours of editing, the video was ready to go up. He uploaded the video to his YouTube: 'FrostGames' and, like always, comments started pouring in.

Video Title: Let's Play Amnesia [Part 1]

Comments:

_"omg jack is so hilarious and cute. i don't usually like scary games but ill watch them if its jack who playst hem"_

_"LOL I still can't get over how hard you try not to swear on camera. But it's nice knowing you actually put into thought that you have some younger viewers! Keep up the good work."_

_"Did anyone else see that hilarious picture in the right corner at 11:22?"_

_" 15:47 "HOLY F-FISHSTICKS" HAHAHAHA"_

_"first lol"_

Reply: _"wow congrats, want a cookie?"_

Well, I guess it was a good video.

* * *

"You will want to do a normal braid on this strand of hair, and once you're done with that just move it over to the side and keep it out of the way for now." said a girl with a soft voice. She had beautiful long ombre hair; natural brown with blonde tips, that went down to her waist. She had a warm atmosphere about her that made people love her easily. Her name is Rapunzel. She is a Beauty YouTuber who does everything from hair, makeup, clothing/home hauls, and even some DIY's. She also has a vlogging channel that she updates about three times a week.

Rapunzel's YouTube URL's:

Main Channel: Rapunzel

Vlogging Channel: MoreRapunzel

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, you will want to grab this strand of hair an-" she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. It was her friend, Gothel. Rapunzel laughed "Oops. I should answer that."

She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, Punz. What's up?"

"Well, I'm kinda in the middle of filming a hair tutorial video." she laughed quietly into the phone.

"Ohh, sorry to bother. I'll call back later. Flynn and I were just wondering if you wanted to go shopping in an hour or so."

"Oh, sure, sounds fun!" Rapunzel replied. "I'll text you when I'm done filming."

"Cool. Well, bye." said Gothel. Before Rapunzel could hang up, Gothel spoke up again and shouted "GOTHELKNOWSBEST!" loud enough for the mic to barely catch it. "Tell your subs to subscribe to me! See ya." Gothel finally hung up before Rapunzel could squeeze in a goodbye.

"Heh, well. You heard her. I'll put her URL in the description...again. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right, so you grab this strand of hair and" Rapunzel continued on with her hair tutorial.

Though, it was strange. She remembers telling Gothel she had to go and film a video so if she needed anything to just text her. This happens a lot. Maybe Gothel is just the type who likes to discuss things over a phone call. Oh well.

Rapunzel finished her video, edited it, and put it on queue to be uploaded for the coming Tuesday.

The Following comments would be as such:

Comments:

_"I really love your tutorial, as usual!"_

_"Ohhh I'm definitely going to try this style this weekend, thanks!"_

_"Gothel again? she always seems to call. it's like she knows when you're filming lol"_

_"is it just me or does it seem like gothel or w/e is only friends with punz to get her subs?"_

Reply: _"It's not just you. I feel the same way."_

Reply: _"its just you"_

* * *

"Guess who's attempting another vlog? Yeah, you got it, it's me. How could you have ever guessed such an obvious question. Anyway. Sarcasm aside. When was the last time I posted a vlog? About a month ago? Yeah, sorry about that. I haven't really been up to much, so you know, I doubt you would want to watch me sitting at home doing nothing. Oh, hey, Toothless. Watch'u up to, Bud?" said a boy with brown hair and green eyes talking to a camera and his pet cat, Toothless. His name is Hiccup.

He continued to vlog, but at the end of the day when he looked at the clips he took, he realized more than half of his video was just him filming Toothless doing random stuff around the house. And even a minute of Toothless sleeping and Hiccup talking about what he's probably dreaming of. "I bet he's dreaming that he can fly. Maybe he thinks he's a dragon." this was coming from the video that is now on his computer as he watched over it before uploading the video.

"Jeez. How do people actually enjoy my vlogs? This is pretty pathetic. Then again, this is coming from the guy with the URL 'DragonMaster226" he sighed "Damn you 11-year-old mind." he shrugged "Oh well. It would be wrong to change it after so long. Can you believe I'm going to be 19 soon?" he looked down at his cat, who was asleep. "Same."

Hiccup's YouTube URLs:

Main Channel: DragonMaster226

Vlogging Channel: VlogFury

After messing around with his vlog video, trying to make it in any way more interesting, he gave up and checked his Twitter. He had a DM from his friend, another YouTuber, named Merida, who is actually pretty popular on YouTube. Hiccup is still surprised she talks to him as much as she does. They could still be closer, though. They're barely considered 'friends'. Maybe one day.

"It looks like she just uploaded another video. We should watch it before she yells at us, huh, Bud?" he said jokingly..kinda.

Hiccup picked the sleeping Toothless up and placed him on his lap; Toothless didn't care and went right back to sleep. Hiccup opened the YouTube tab and watched Merida's new video.

Later that night he uploaded his sad excuse of a vlog, which just ended up being a 5 minute video of his cat. Nothing new there. This seemed to always happen without him realizing.

Comments on his vlog video:

_"guys, fair warning, it's another video of mostly just toothless."_

_"More Hiccup and less Toothless please"_

_"ok but who names their cat toothless"_

Reply: _"The same guy with the name 'Hiccup'."_

Reply: _"maybe weird names run in the family"_

"is this a cat diary or something"

"Might as well just stick to your main channel?"

Of course there were nice comments here and there, too. But the rude comments always seemed to catch Hiccup's attention the most. He knew he had to get out of this habit, but it's hard. Though he has nearly 1 million subscribers on his main channel, which means nearly 1 million supporters, it takes only one negative comment to kick him down. He tries not to show any of this on camera, though.

* * *

Anna came running into her and her sisters apartment with a box. Elsa came walking out of her room after hearing all the noise Anna was making.

"What's in the box?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, this, well, it's nothing! Anyway, I'll be in my room!" Anna ran past Elsa with the box before Elsa could say another word. Elsa just stood there and shrugged it off. She wasn't very concerned. It's just like Anna to do this kind of thing.

Anna locked her door behind her and sat on her bed, opening the box from Amazon.

"I'm so excited!" she said to herself, rather loud. "I saved up so long for this and it's finally here. Darn 3-5 day shipping. I'm not patient enough for that. Oh well! It's here! It's really here!" she could hardly open the box due to being too excited.

But she did. And when she opened it, it revealed a Canon video camera. She tried not to squeal from excitement, but it came out anyway. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay. Calm." She took the camera out of the box and turned it on, facing the lens of the camera at her face.

"Hey guys, it's me, Anna! Or FeistyPants here on YouTube. Most of you who actually watch this probably know me from Tumblr, hah. Anyway. Today marks the day I start making YouTube videos!"

She continued talking to her camera for another few minutes before turning it over to re-watch her recently filmed footage. "This is so exciting." she clicked around a bit. "Wait, where is the video?"

After poking around a bit more she realized she wasn't even recording the first time. Laughing it off, she went back to record it again. She'll get the hang of this. Hopefully.


End file.
